


Different

by PhantomR0cker



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Related, Other, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomR0cker/pseuds/PhantomR0cker
Summary: Anxiety sucks, especially if your a shy porcupine with problems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IDK where this came from lol. Kind of a vent thingy.

Flaky wasn't like regular tree friends. She was...different.

Most tree friends would wonder around without a care in the world, while Flaky stuck out like a sore thumb, hiding around, being afraid of what's gonna happen. Everyone else thought she was just a coward, that she should just "face her fears", but it's not that easy for her.

She has tried to face her fears. They only made her more afraid, considering they would eventually cause her death.

Sometimes, Flaky would go to the hospital thinking she was gonna die, despite it not being that serious. Eventually, the hospital kicked her out, unless it was actually serious, like her peanut allergy.

Flaky never went to a therapist either. She was afraid the therapist would judge her.

Sometimes, Flaky would lock herself inside her home, afraid of what's going on outside. She usually does this at nighttime, since she has a fear of the dark.

Everyone thought she was crazy or delusional. Some tree friends thought she was schizophernic, like Lammy. This really wasn't true at all. She could tell the difference between fantasy and reality. The fact is, nobody took the time to talk to her or even got to know her.

Flaky wouldn't bring others into her life. She didn't need help. She didn't want to be weak. She can deal with this herself...everyone else would judge her for that.

She didn't need help.

She didn't want it.

Nobody really cared anyways.

 

Except this was many years ago.

Everyone's opinion on Flaky has changed. She has friends now and people that want to be her friend.

Her two best friends, Flippy and Cuddles, were the first to actually get to know her and talk to her. They were special to her, and she was special to them.

Sometimes, Flippy would help her with her fears. If a bug appeared, he would put it outside. If it was dark outside, Flippy would bring a lantern. Flippy never blamed Flaky for her fears. It was just her nature. He understood her. That’s all she wanted.

Other tree friends wanted to her friend to, like Petunia, Giggles, and Lammy. They would usually play card games with each other, which Flaky really enjoyed.

It was different now. She was happier than the years before.

But the fears never stop. They never go away. They never did in the first place.

Anxiety sucks.


End file.
